Greymon
Current Background Greymon is a member of Blue Flare, the general being Kiriha Aonuma. Greymon is one of Kiriha's primary Digimon in his army. He is often used in Digixros with Mailbirdramon to create Metalgreymon. Even alone, Greymon is a formidable opponent and is fairly powerful. He can be very brutal, probably more brutal that Kiriha. Like Kiriha, he has the belief that only the strong survive, and would ignore those who he considers weak. Later on, he gains the ability to digivolve into Zeekgraymon from Metalgreymon, and later on, he is able to digixros into Shoutmon DX with Omegashoutmon. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' Greymon appeared in the Sand Zone, or rather, landed on top of Dorulumon. Confused, Dorulumon explained everything to him. Soon after, the Starmon and Pickmon met with them, and they headed into the town of Inaba. Greymon remained with the group for some time. 'Arc 3' Greymon emerged from the Xros Loader that Sundown Kid held after hearing mention of Mailbirdramon flying in the sky. Greymon went off after Mailbirdramon. He came across Kiriha, and seemed to rejoice in the fact that he was with his general again. Kiriha met a young boy named Taichi, and after talking, a battle broke out. Greymon fought Taichi's Digimon, Agumon, who digivolved into Greymon, one that looked different than himself. Greymon was then digixrossed with Mailbirdramon to make Metalgreymon. The other Greymon managed to evolve again into Metalgreymon, looking different as well. Another boy named Ben Ten interrupted, asking for them to stop the fight. Kiriha then led Taichi while riding on metalgreymon over to the Sand Zone, where they would continue their battle. However, after Kiriha tried to drop Deckerdramon on top of the other Metalgreymon, Taichi and his Digimon seemed to disappear, leaving them to wonder what happened. Personality As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings. It displays its especially tremendous fighting strength along with its sturdy flesh in close combat. Each of its techniques possesses immense destructive power Abilities * Mega Flame: Attacks with a high-temperature jet of flames that burns its surroundings to cinders. *'Blaster Tail': Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. *'Horn Strike': Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. Possible DigiXrosses Greymon has various Digixrosses. The main Digixros Greymon is involved with is Digixrossing with Mailbirdramon, forming Metalgreymon. *'Trident Arm': Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. *'Giga Destroyer': Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. Metalgreymon can evolve into Zeekgreymon *'Trident Fang': Chops up the opponent with a single blow to their trunk. *'Destroy Smasher': Unleashes its ordinance while spinning, ensuring complete annihilation of surroundings. *'Zeke Flame': Spews the flames of hell from its mouth to burn a large army of opponents to nothing. *'Plasma Railgun': Provides suppressive fire against the opponent with its Plasma Railgun. *'Final Strikes': Maintains a lowered stance while becoming an arrow of shining light and assaulting the opponent, releasing the energy at point-blank range to decrepitate them. *'Hyper Launcher': Fires a high-power energy shot to deal with opponents at a great distance or high altitude. Greymon can also be Digixrossed with Mailbirdramon and Deckerdramon to make Deckergreymon. *'Plasma Deckerdra-launcher': Shoots a ball of plasma from its arm cannon. *'MailBirdra-launcher' *'Tera Destroyer' *'Final Spark': If taken down, takes the energy released within its body to its utmost limit and releases it all at once, creating a tremendous shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction. *'Cyber Blader': Shoots a ball of plasma from its arm cannon and then fires beams into it from its back cannons to rain blasts onto the earth. Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Character